Happily Ever After
by Her Sweetness
Summary: [Oneshot, MarikxMalik] I end up thinking of that chocolate commercial again. It just seems so nice. To be able to get the one you love and have chocolate, too. Why isn’t my life like that?


Disclaimer: Speak no evil, see no evil, own no Yu-Gi-Oh!

Her Sweetness: -sings- I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it. I know, I know, I know, I know, I want to… I want to…

* * *

—Happily Ever After—

* * *

Oh damn.

He's doing it again. He's doing that thing I hate and love so much. It's a bit silly saying that I hate it and, at the same time, love it, but I do. And he knows it, I'm guessing, which is why he's doing it, why he's always done it. It drives me absolutely insane; him just sitting there, deep purple eyes watching the television and yet, it's like he's watching nothing at all. But I guess it's like that when you don't have any visible pupils to speak of. He could be looking anywhere in the room.

Oh, now I've gone and done it. When thoughts like that get into my head, I feel liable to burst. The thought that he could be looking at me at this very second makes me a bit light-headed and I can feel my face heat up. It's times like this when I wonder if he notices when I blush. I do it a lot in front of him, almost everyday, but does he notice? Doesn't seem like it. And then another thought comes to mind. I've got a really nice tan so I wonder if it even shows? Or maybe I don't turn red, but blue or purple! Do I look like a demented blueberry in front of my yami?

No wonder he likes to ignore me! I'm ugly!

This thought makes me want to cry. I know I'm not 'ugly' — when one has a legion of rabid Fangirls following him down the street, one knows he is not 'ugly' — but maybe my yami prefers others to me? We look a lot alike. If it wasn't for my yami's extremely spiky hair and well-toned body, people could not tell us apart and that's very disturbing for me. I know I'm in love with Marik — there's really no point in denying it or saying I hate him because that would waste time — but the fact that I'm in love with someone so… _alike_ is kind of scary.

It's a lot like falling in love with your bathroom mirror which is even more scary. Imagine, standing there after your morning shower, stroking your reflection and saying 'Hey there, hot stuff,'

That's just kooky.

And I'm not kooky.

Though some might disagree with me on that. Which brings me back to my yami who I am currently drooling over now as we both sit on the living room couch. This is usually what we do on weekdays when there's nothing else going on. Because Bakura is at school with Ryou, Marik has no one to pal around with. And because Yami is also at school with _his_ hikari, Marik has no one to torture. So he sits on the couch with me and demands that I "shut my pie-hole".

Though it's very insulting, I find it sort of hot that he bosses me around.

So, with this thought in my mind, I decide that maybe it's not so bad to be in love with yourself or your "twin soul". Hmm. Twin soul… hikari, yami… other half… You know, there are so many names for what we are, isn't there? I know there's more than what I can count on one hand. And that's also confusing. I wish I was just 'Malik' and he was just 'Marik'. That would be a whole lot easier. But he would never agree to that, he likes to make things complicated. 'Simple' just isn't in his vocabulary.

And it's right about now that he turns to me, narrowing those dark, deep eyes at me. He rolls his eyes, "What?"

It takes me off guard and I don't say anything. But it isn't the whole 'oh my gosh, my yami's talking to me' silence. It's my stupid delayed reaction. I could be on the street and have a car full of rowdy gang-members drive by and shoot at me and I wouldn't move until about fifteen seconds later when I've already been shot. And then I'd be dead. And then moving wouldn't really be an option, now would it?

"Um… what?" I ask, stupidly. I can't even form my own sentence, I have to say 'what' in response to 'what'.

He rolls his eyes again, "You keep looking at me. Don't think I don't see you over there. Stop looking at me, it makes me anxious."

Anxious? Anxious about what? I want to ask that, but I'd really only ask in my mind. A lot of things go on in my mind, if you haven't noticed. In my imagination, I will tell my yami one day that I've fallen for him. And in this wonderful, unrealistic fantasy of mine, he will accept me and he will reciprocate and we will live happily ever after. I stole that from a commercial advertising chocolate.

I wish chocolate commercials were real.

"Sorry," I mumble, trying to look back at the television. I try to look interested in what he's watching but I don't know what it is. It looks like a game show. One of those silly ones where they pick people off the street and make them fight each other for Monopoly money. Why is everything so complicated?

I end up thinking of that chocolate commercial again. It just seems so nice. To be able to get the one you love _and _have chocolate, too. Why isn't my life like that?

Why?

"Marik," I say, gaining his attention. Those eyes are focused on me. I tell myself to stop talking, say 'never mind' or 'let's change the channel', I tell myself. Don't keep talking! You don't know what you're saying! I haven't planned this part out, "Um… Can I tell you something?"

He shrugs, seeming to not care. "There's a commercial on, so hurry it up."

Taking a quick glance at the television, I'm infused with a blast of hope. It's the chocolate commercial! The woman is running, barefoot in a field of flowers, screaming in slow motion, 'I love you!' to the man on the other side of the screen. Their arms are wide open and right before she reaches him, a chocolate bar floats into her hand and she offers it to him. He accepts it. Happily ever after. Man, I could go for some chocolate right about now.

"I-I just wanted to say that… I-I… love you…" I mutter the rest.

He tilts his head, "What?"

He does not like the word 'simple'. And it's times like this that I want to punch him for making me work so hard. But I can't. I don't punch, I slap. And it never hurts anyone, though they pretend it does, to protect my feelings.

"I said I love you…" I say again, louder this time so I don't have to repeat. And before he even says anything, I nearly lunge at him, and suddenly I feel his lips on my own. I really have no idea what I'm doing but luckily, I watch commercials other than the chocolate one and I've seen fake kisses. Maybe I can copy them.

Tilting my head to the left, I press my lips a little more against his and it feels good. But it's not like I had imagined, with sparks and fireworks and doves forming our names in the sky. All I feel is him. But it feels really good. Suddenly, I can feel him pushing his own lips on mine, licking at my mouth with his tongue gently and my eyes fly open and I tear myself away, looking at him with wide and probably disturbed-looking eyes.

"Y-You kissed back…" I say, surprised as usual at his calm demeanor.

He blinked, eyes not telling me how he's feeling. I can't say 'I saw disgust in his eyes' because all I saw was purple. He shrugs, "Maybe you don't know this, but when someone you love kisses you, you kiss back."

And he said it.

And I'm beyond confused.

It wasn't dramatic. It wasn't tear-filled and it certainly wasn't heartfelt, at least not from where I'm sitting. He just looked at me and maybe I heard it wrong, but did he say he loves me, too? Where the hell are those fireworks? Why is nothing making sense? It's not like it was in the commercials!

I feel the need to straighten this out. "M-Marik… did, um, you say you love—"

"Hey Malik, shut your pie-hole, my show's back on."

There's a moment in everyone's life when they know what they were meant for, what their purpose in life is. And right now, I think I'm having one of those moments. I glance from him to the television and I'm still not sure what's going on, with him or the game show. Maybe I can ask him to explain this to me after he's done watching. Cautiously crawling foreword, I lean my head on his shoulder and lay my body in sync with his. I wish that chocolate commercial would come on again because now I'm really not sure what I'm doing.

When does the happily ever after come?

* * *

—Owari—

* * *

Her Sweetness: I am so freaking happy. My mom said I can write romance! And this is my one-shot to celebrate, man, I'm so happy.

Please celebrate with me by leaving a review.


End file.
